Feliz Aniversário
by Milly Snape
Summary: Hoje é o aniversário do mestre, nada mais justo do que dar à ele um motivo para sorrir. Disclaimer: Nada disso me pertence, é tudo da JK.


**DISCLAIMER: Nada disso me pertence e nem quero ganhar nada com isso, apenas os comentários dos amigos =)**

**Esta fic foi feita como presente para a querida Amanda Andrade (Mandeca) do Grupo Severo Snape Fanfiction no FB. Espero que você goste, sua linda. Aproveitando, quero agradecer antecipadamente a best Gigi Vieira pela betagem, você é perfeita =)**

**Lembrando que essa é minha primeira fic não-SS/HG, e com o Sevy e uma personagem Original, escrevi apenas por ser você Mandeca, e por causa da Luna.**

**Me deixem saber o que acharam?!**

* * *

**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!**

Ele acordou no meio da noite, o suor frio escorrendo pelo rosto pálido, a respiração ofegante. Snape sabia que era apenas mais um dos seus pesadelos, mas mesmo assim seus dedos tracejaram a cicatriz no pescoço, mais uma das marcas que a guerra lhe deixara. Seu braço procurou o corpo que deveria estar ao seu lado, mas sua mão encontrou apenas o vazio. O ritmo do coração se acelerou por um momento, apenas para relaxar ao sentir os lençóis ainda aquecidos. Sentiu o cheiro peculiar que a cada dia ocupava mais espaço na sua vida, o cheiro que trazia com ele promessas de cura e amor.

Ao olhar pelo quarto viu a fresta de luz, e um sorriso cruzou o seu rosto, sua pequena estava acordada. Ele colocou o roupão negro na tentativa de se proteger do frio das masmorras. Os pés descalços andavam enquanto a pedra fria parecia acalmar seus batimentos. Ele empurrou a porta levemente, apenas um centímetro, mas foi o suficiente para vê-la sobre a cama. Snape não acreditava em contos de fadas, mas se houvesse uma princesa nesse mundo seria aquela que estava sob os lençóis azuis, com os olhos que agora o perscrutavam assustados.

- Tudo bem, querida?

- Papai – disse ela estendendo os braços alegremente – Pesadelo.

- Trasgos?! – ofereceu ele sorrindo.

- Mamãe explodiu eles. – explicou.

- E onde sua mãe está? – perguntou, sentando na cama, ao lado da criança que rapidamente se aconchegou a ele. – Foi fazer seu leite? E deixou a luz acessa para o trasgo não voltar?

A menina assentiu sorrindo para ele, e o coração do mestre de poções pulsou de amor por aquela pequena criatura.

- Que tal apagarmos algumas velas? – disse agitando os braços, diminuindo drasticamente a quantidade de luz e fazendo a criança gemer ao seu lado – Luna, querida. Não vou deixar que a machuquem. Agora venha aqui – disse, puxando-a para o peito dele, fazendo-a deitar sobre seu próprio corpo. A mão acariciando os fios sedosos do cabelo dela, não demorou muito para senti-la relaxar, enquanto os dedos da menina afagavam seu nariz proeminente.

Amanda entrara em sua vida havia apenas três anos, e trouxera consigo Luna. Ainda que Snape tenha tentado resistir ao sentimento que crescera por Amanda, enquanto ele se recuperava em St Mungus, e ela fora uma das enfermeiras que cuidara dele. Ele não precisava de mais complicações para a sua vida, ele já estava arruinado, afinal, ele nunca sequer cogitou sobreviver a guerra... E agora não sabia o que fazer, não sabia como lidar com aquilo.

Porém, ainda que ele tenha tentado não sucumbir àquela mulher que trazia consigo tantos conflitos interiores, que vinha de um relacionamento frustrado, que trazia uma filha junto consigo, ele falhara. Afinal, todos seus pensamentos racionais caíram por terra quando viu aqueles pequenos olhos escuros, tão parecidos com os seus, o observando, quando os dedos gordinhos de pele branca e macia agarraram seu dedo, e as bochechas rosadas saltaram com o sorriso que o bebê lhe ofereceu. A partir daquele momento ela virou sua filha, mesmo que ele não houvesse percebido. Não porque Luna precisava de um pai, mas porque o herói de guerra Severus Snape, o mestre de poções, e, por que não, o "morcegão das masmorras", necessitava do amor daquelas duas mulheres. E ainda que não houvesse uma só gota de sangue dele correndo nas pequenas veias, Luna era dele, sua filha... Seu pequeno pedaço do céu.

Snape se assustou quando escutou a porta ranger, deixando passar por ela a mulher que lhe resgatara, aquela que lhe deu um motivo pelo qual permanecer vivo. Os cabelos vermelhos flamejantes caíam sob o penhoar de seda perolado que recobria a pele aveludada que se tornara o vício do mestre de Poções.

- Eu deveria te congelar nessa posição e conseguir uma fotografia – falou aproximando-se e colocando o copo de leite sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. – Acho que ela não irá mais precisar do leite. – Amanda curvou-se, beijando-o docemente nos lábios.

- Você deveria ter me acordado – disse ele sorrindo ao sentir o sabor dos lábios dela em sua boca.

- Só por que você é o "sono sem sonhos" preferido dela? – brincou – Você estava descansando, não queria incomodar. – disse, levitando Luna, deixando Snape livre para sair.

- Vocês nunca são um incômodo – disse ele vendo a esposa reposicionar a filha sobre a cama.

- Além do mais, Professor Snape, já passa de meia-noite – disse ela abraçando-o – Hoje é seu dia especial...

- Ah, sim, Sra. Snape – disse ele, um dedo se insinuando pelo decote dela, fazendo a pele se arrepiar em resposta ao seu toque – Qual o presente que uma mulher adorável como você daria a um homem que se tornou ainda mais velho?!

- Severus... – disse ela, seu dedo sobre os lábios dele – Você é como vinho, querido, quanto mais velho melhor o sabor...

- Nem todos apreciam vinhos envelhecidos – disse ele com uma risada macia.

- Claro que não. Vinhos envelhecidos são apenas para os paladares mais refinados – falou Amanda sorrindo, pegando nas mãos dele e levando-o para longe do quarto - Vamos Severus, vamos começar as comemorações.

Snape encostou a porta do quarto, olhou uma última vez para a filha que dormia placidamente e se voltou para a mulher que lhe esperava em sua própria cama. Ele sabia que já tinha ganhado os melhores presentes que a vida poderia lhe dar.

* * *

NB Gigi Vieira: É muito bom ler fics onde temos Snape em situações variadas, interagindo com PO's, etc. Você escreve tudo isso com muita originalidade, por isso acaba sendo gostoso de ler e, no meu caso, betar. Diva!

NA: Amores espero que tenham gostado. Fiz o meu melhor... Até deixei a Mandeca beija o Sevy s2 #Deixe seus comentários


End file.
